bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenta Namiki
Kenta Namiki is a Shinigami-Arrancar Hybrid who was one of the three captured by Sōsuke Aizen, shortly before his betrayal. He is then one of the first few successfully created Vizard by Aizen. Formerly a 11th Division unseated shinigami, he was spotted by Captain Aizen for his tremendous potential, being able to release his Zanpakuto stortly after entering Gotel 13. Captain Aizen tried to get him into his Division, but however is rejected due to Kenta's admiration to Zaraki Kenpachi. He was then subsequently kidnapped by Aizen and was then modified and brainwashed into Aizen's loyal underling. Appearance Quite the proficient Shinigami before Aizen's modifications, he is now even more powerful and better-looking in a sense. He has light-blue eyes, and grayish hair. Being just a regular unseated shinigami, his garments are undoubtly just normal shinigami clothing. However, he is now donned with clothes similar to Aizen's arrancar. Personality Kenta Namiki is quite the happy-go-lucky type, being kind to both friend and foe. He will also help to do odd chores for his fellow allies. He will actually help do typically anything, as long as it is under his power to help out. However, during a serious battle, he will change into a personality of a beast, merciless and ruthless do anyone who happens to start the fight with him. He will show no mercy to anyone. He will however, be able to resist actually killing off his allies, so as to not suffer Kaname's wrath. To the enemies, the last thing they will hear is the sound of the divine wind, before it tears them apart into pieces and the word "Sayonara."He is the type that will avenge the death of his allies, which is a bad trait, as it distracts him from his original mission and that might jeopardize the mission itself. History Kenta Namiki is from District #1, and was luckily reunited with his sister, who also died with him at the same time due to a dust explosion. Unfortunately, good things don't last. His sister was "killed" again by an unexpected hollow attack. By the time the Shinigami reaches and rid off the attacks, Kenta is seriously injured. The captain in charge, Kenpachi, saw his potential and though that he might be good for sparring in the near future and hence taken him in a whim.He then was trained with Kenpachi and had a few near-death experiences. Powers and Abilities Kenta Namiki is a Captain-class combatant, capable of matching and perhaps, even exceeding the forth Espada Ulquiorra 1st release, however is not known due to Kenta not really taking the match seriously. Immense Spiritual Power: He is known to have a massive amount of spritual pressure, which can rival even Kurosaki Ichigo's. His reiatsu is pure white, and have purification abilities, an ability which even surprised Aizen when he unlocked Kenta's potential through modification. This ability allows the cleansing of curses and extra effects. That means that abilities like Suzumebachi's Two-step kill wouldn't take effect, and regular damage will be taken instead. Apprentice Swordsmanship: He does not have a lot of knowledge of using a katana, but is however able to execute certain moderate standard attacks while using a katana. His specality is his hand-to-hand weapon combat style. Grand-master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Specialist: His hand-to-hand knowledge has surpassed most captains before he even entered Gotal 13, due to him focusing solely on his specialised hand-to-hand combat weapon style for his zanpakuto realease. He is called by those who experienced his H2H attacks a "prodigy who appears once a thousand years". Hence he usually releases his zanpakuto at the beginning of the fight for the convienence of it. He also experimented on creating Shunko, and succeeded without anyone teaching him. Super-Enhanced Speed: His achieved speeds is solely due to Kusajika Yachiru, who everyday pestered Kenta to play and often race with him. He then after years of playing and running, achieved speed that surpassed Yachiru herself. Flash Step Specialist: Self-taught while watching other captain doing it, he managed to successfully learn it after constant practices and is able to create up to 2 afterimages while doing flash step. Zanpakutō Kamikaze(神風,God's Wind) is a wind type Zanpakuto. In its sealed state, it is an ordinarily-looking katana. It has a gray hilt and the guard has a spiral shape engraved on it. It is not used very much by Kenta, due to the fact that he does not use sword techniques. * Shikai: The release of it's Shikai is triggered by the command "Obey the sound of the Divine Wind". In Shikai form, it is a arm-blade type of weapon, which start from the hands all the way to the shoulders. The fists are covered with hand-guards with slightly protruding blades from the knuckles area. The forearms are affixed with scythe-like blades on arm-guards and the shoulders will have protruding blades that goes upwards for two inches then forward for six inches. Kenta's inner world is grassland, where the winds blow peacefully and quietly. The Zanpakuto humanoid from is a winged girl wearing a green dress, equipped with a trumpet. The inner hollow also resides in the same world, and is off the form of the animals living in it. Before being subducted, it takes a form of a demonic dragon in humanoid form. : Shikai Special Ability: Its ability is the manipulation of wind. It can manipulate the wind in all sorts of manner. This ability makes the Zanpakuto truly versalite and effective against all types of Zanpakuto. :* 'Mizuki(みずち, 蛟): An attack that uses the air to cut an opponent to pieces. It requires high speeds to execute. The higher the speed, the stronger and more unavioidable the attack. It can be also be executed in the middle of a Flash Step, ever so increasing its lethality. However, its weakness is that since it is a melee-mid type attack ( Kenta has to move along with the wind, the wind gives extra range to the attack ), those with extremely fast reaction time and speeds can avoid and perhaps counter it. :* 'Seiryu' (せいりゅう, 青龍'): Kenta moves at hyperspeed, creating clones of himself out of wind. Then in all directions towards the enemy, Mizuki is unleashed at the enemy, which will eventually merge to create an immobilizing and destructive whirlwind that pulls and shreds the opponent into the heavens where the waiting Kenta descends to deal the final blow. * 'Bankai: '''Saikuron no Kamikaze(サイクロンの神風, Cyclonic Wind of Divinity). '''In Bankai form, the arm blades on the left arm remain unchanged. On the hand, the hand-guards turn into gaunlets, with the carving of the word 風 on it. The body is constantly surronded by wind manifested by his enormous amount of reiatsu, which is able to be increased or decrease by his will. The right arm now, is totally covered by one big piece of arm blade from the backfist area to the end of the forearm. Only the fingers and the arm are left covered with the reiatsu-generated wind, along with the rest of the body. : ''Bankai Special Abilities'': The Bankai's release is one of the main reasons why he puts in so much effort into his H2H techniques. This Bankai completes the circle in the sense that the Bankai ability is '''Total Domination over the Wind, and he has now become one with the wind, except that the wind now bends it will to him. :* Wind Robe: This ability allows the wind surronding Kenta to manifest and grow stronger, giving him an near-invulnerable armor of wind and hyper-speed which outstrips his own original speed by threefold. It also increase his reaction speed to near god-like status, allowing him to avoid and deliver counters with absolute ease, even to those who is proclaimed as "The God of Flash". With this absolute power, he is near undefeatable in a serious fight, perhaps only to those who are extremely experience with the art of battle would stand a chance against him. :* Void Zone: By removing all the air in an area, Kenta is able to create a "vacuum" area, In that area, all living things will will lose consciousness after a few seconds and die of hypoxia within a minute. In that space, all motion are slowed down to nothing, and I meant nothing. Hands, legs or even simple breathing, not that there is anything to breathe on. Hence once entering the Void Zone, death is often ensured. In a void, there pressure also causes things to boil up easily, hence if one does not die of loss of air, they will most certainly die of blood boiling. Although the effects can be blocked by reiatsu temporarily, the motions are still halted. The void also "eats up" reiatsu rapidly, as in dispersing in out, so as to mantain its perfect vacuum status. Hence only those who has massive reiatsu and can control in well will be able to break out off the Void Zone through releasing massive amounts of reiatsu at one go to disrupt the balance of the void and destroying it. This is the only method, and will eat up plenty of reiatsu too, weakening the enemy greatly. :* Garuda's Flight: A charged attack. Kenta uses his right arm for this attack. The arm-blade is now surrounded with wind and has "wings of wind". The left hand is positioned at the back and starts to compress the surrounding air itno a ball continuously. Then, the ball of air is released and forces Kenta to charge forward, while the "Lance of Air (arm blade)" stablises Kenta, now manifested into a Garuda which pierces through the opponent. Often used as a finishing attack when both parties are exhasted. With enough charge time, it can often break the sound barrier, striking through the opponent before they themselves know what happened to them. * Resurrección: Dios del Viento, (風神),Fujin, Spanish for The Wind God. His resurreccion ability is due to Aizen's modification. In his resurreccion, his body is now totally covered with hierro, together with the further enchaned Wind Robe, he is now virtually invulnerable to all attacks. Even a point-blank range Cero Oscuras from Stark will not even disperse the Wind Robe, let alone touch the hierro. : Resurrección Special Ability: His resurreccion gives Kenta the ability of the hollows, like cero, bala, sonido,etc etc. :* Hollow-enhanced Spiritual Power: This is the extremely standard passive release of most Vaizards and Arrancars. This improves Kenta's reiatsu level by leaps and bounds, and this improvement also brings about another effect for his reiatsu. It now "disperses" injuries through the wind and this also stacks along with the high-speed regeneration, making all minor injures that manages to poke through the hierro vanish in no time. The wind which is "carrying" the injuries will land on something or somebody and that unfortunate person or thing will take over the injury. :* Wall of Purification: This ability is created by the theory "whatever that is created by reiatsu can be negated by reiatsu". Through his reiatsu, which has the ability to negate special abilities of opponent's attacks, he creates an area around him where all special abilites are negated, except for his own. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Kenta's hollow mask is of the face shape of the wind god, Fujin. To access the inner Hollow's power, Raian must summon the mask onto his face, which is normally done by placing one of his hands over his face and concentrating spiritual matter on it in order to manifest the mask, summoning the mask in a "ripping" fashion. With the mask in place, Raian has access to increased physical enhancements and, like the other Vizard, has been able to shift the position of the mask while apparently still retaining the abilities of his Hollowfied state as well as further enchancing his Hollow abilities during resurreccion. He can use the mask for up to 30 hours in one go, due to his massive levels and proficient control of his'' 'reiatsu.'' ''* '''Enhanced Speed: His speed is now even faster than what he used to be. His shunpo and sonido are so fast, he could use them in such a way that he could shunpo towards the opposing party, slash them a few times slowly, then come back to his original spot and the opposing party would not have seen or know what just happened. Trivia *Kenta's Shikai abilities are based on Kyo from Samurai Deeper Kyo. Quotes "I seek naught but carnage." (To Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez)"Aizen-sama is the one God we listen to. Don't you dare disrespect him ever again." (To everyone every morning)"Good morning people! What do you guys want to do today?" Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Soul Reaper